Just the two of Us (Steven x Connie)
by Insanityo-o
Summary: I love Steven Universe, so I thought I'd make a fanfiction out of it! I hope you like it, guys.
1. Chapter 1

Just the two of Us

A Steven Universe Fanfiction

Steven had just finished packing up his things for his new mission alone. Since he was now 14, Pearl said he was old enough to go on his first lone mission. He just finished, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey, Steven! It's Connie!" she answered in her regular cheerful voice.

"Oh, hey, Connie. What's up?" Steven asked zipping his cheeseburger backpack.

"Nothing. Just bored. Do you wanna hang out?" she asked sounding exicted.

"No, I can't actually. I'm going on my first mission alone! Can you believe it?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah. That's..that's cool." Connie said back, her voice coming to a sorrow tone.

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do the next few days, maybe you can come with me! It'll be fun. Just the two of us." he suggested now slightly blushing.

"Yeah! That could be really fun! I can just tell my parents we're going on a road trip!"

his friend spoke in a eagar voice. "Okay, I'll be right back." she put the phone down for a few minutes while Steven waited patiently. They had never really had more than a few hours to themselves. But now they have 3 days! He'll have to make them count.

"STEVEN, THEY SAID YES!" Connie shouted into the phone. "Okay, okay. When are you leaving?" she asked walking to her room to pack.

"In a few hours maybe." he replied grinning.

"Great, I'll meet you at your house in 2 hours!" she hung up the phone, quickly, and began to pack her bags for the journey.

After playing video games while waiting for his friend, Connie finally arrived. Steven ran down the steps from his bed, and opened the door to see Connie with a backpack and sleeping bag.

"Did I bring enough? I hope I did." she asked nervous and blushing.

"Yeah, it's fine." he replied. "Now, if you're ready. It's time to go through the warp."

"Okay. Is it safe?" she asked, walking toward the object.

"Of course. As long as I'm with you, I won't let you get hurt. Promise." Steven smiled at Connie. "Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the warp.

"Okay, ready?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"Yeah, let's do it." she said, gripping Steven's hand tighter. Steven activated the warp, and the white-blue stream surrounded them. Connie was in awe at the beauty.

"Steven, it's so beautiful." she said, mezmorised.

"It is, isn't it?" he was examining the stream when they arrvied in the place of the mission.

"Okay, we're here." Steven said, leading Connie off the warp.

"Wow, so pretty." Connie said, they were in a forest. With mushrooms as big as them, and mountains in the distance. Steven nodded at the comment, then started toward the path. It was already getting dark, so they'd have to find a place to set up camp.

"So, what's this mission for anyway?" Connie asked walking along side Steven.

"Well, since this is my first mission without the other Gems, it's an easy one. All I have to do is take this sphere," he said holding up a blue crystal ball." and place it in the cave. Then, I take the creature that's been there and bubble it's Gem." he explained to Connie.

"Wow, that sounds really exciting. I wish my life was that cool." Connie said with a sigh.

"Well, it can be. Your here with me, right? I'm part of your life." Steven reassured. Connie nodded in aggrement. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Well, this looks like a good space for camp." Steven set his backpack down on the ground. They stopped at a small clearing next to a lake.

"Yes, nice choice, Steven." Connie laughed.

After the finished putting up the tent, they started the fire. Connie brought marshmellows, and Steven brought gramcrackers and chocolate. They made smores, and they laughed and talked. After they finished their food, Connie broke the scilence.

"Hey, Steven?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, friend?" he asked moving the sticks in the fire.

"Do you remember that time we were at the beach, and we danced?" she questioned staring at the flames.

"Yeah, that was fun. Why do you ask?" Steven asked curiously. Connie twirled a strand of hair in her hand, and was slightly blushing. Steven loved it when she did that.

"Well, do you think-" she was cut of by Steven standing up taking Connie's hand in his. He silently put his phone in the sand. The song that came on was Moonlight Sonata. Connie's favourite.

"I love this song." she said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Steven replied grinning. They danced to the rhythm in silence. Steven spun her around and she giggled. He loved that. The way her eyes lit up when he said something that made her really happy, he loved that too.

"Alright, I'm gonna do something. But you have to trust me. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"Is it okay if I put my hands here?" he gently place his hands on Connie's waist.

"S-sure. That's fine." she said blushing now.

"Okay, ready, go!" he picked her up, and spun her in the air. Then, he set her back on the ground and pushed her against a tree. He panted and his eyes widened. They didn't move, and neither of even breathed in that moment. Steven's face slowly grew closer to Connie's, and she didn't even object. He closed his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on Connie's lips. She lightly kissed back, and after a minute they pulled away.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I didn't..I" Steven studdered for a moment.

"Hey, it's okay." she smiled at the ground." I liked it.."her cheeks blushed like mad, but she didn't care.

"It's okay?" he asked taking Connie's hand. She nodded, then threw her arms around Steven.

(CONNIE'S POV)

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself inside the tent. I attempted to get up, but something was holding me back. I looked to see what it was, and saw that it was Steven. He had his arms wrapped around me. I let out a small smile. Last night was...was great. I loved it.

I could tell that I was very hungry, so Steven probably was too. Gently, I pulled his arms off of me got of the tent, trying to not make any noise. I knew that Steven always carries bagels in his cheeseburger backpack, so I didn't think he'd mind if I got them. Besides, I didn't want to wake him up.

When I unzipped the bag, I saw that the bagels weren't in the cheese compartment, but something else was. It looked like a crumpled peice of paper. I pulled it out, and saw that it was a picture of us that I had taken with my old Polaroid camera. He was making the silliest face, and there I was, blushing like always. I sighed happily.

"Connie?" I looked up to see Steven crawling out of the tent. I blushed as I was caught in the act.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to-" he cut me off.

"No, it's fine." he said, resting his hand on mine. Looking at the picture he laughed. "Hey, I remember that. That was a fun day...Why'd you go into my backpack?" he questioned slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for the bagels. I know that you always carry them..." My voice trailed off.

"That's alright. I do have some in here. Let me see." he said, grabbing the bag. I sat there with the picture still in my hand. "Do, you wanna keep that?" he asked while un-wrapping the bagels.

"Yes! Thank you, Steven! I love this picture of us." I put the carefully in my bag. When I turned around, I caught Steven staring at me. I laughed and so did he. Soon, we fell on the ground laughing so hard. The moment was perfect.

(STEVEN'S POV)

"So, where is this place we have to go to, anyway?" Connie asked as they walked down the path.

"Right there." I said pointing to the tall pyramid. It was dark, and crumbling.

"Oh, woah. That's uhh..a little.." she studdered.

"Scary? It's nothing. Don't worry." I assured, grabbing her hand. "You have me here." She nodded confidently. Probably more than she felt. We continued up the steps. "See? Totally safe."

I must have jinxed myself, because right as I said that, a giant centipedle rose over the tower. I hadn't expected to see anything like this on the mission, otherwise the Gems would have come with me.

Connie let out a scream as I made a bubble around us. She panted hard as I could see tears whelling in her eyes.

"Connie! It's okay! You have to trust me!" she seemed hesitant, but nodded after a moment. She gripped my hand as we began to roll up the steps, and soon throught the doors. After awhile, I expected us to be safe from the centipedle. I broke the bubble as Connie fell to her knees.

"Connie, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded, then quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." she whispered, I could feel her tears start to fall, but I didn't care. She needed this.

"I told you. You won't get hurt with me here." I hugged her back, when I heard the centipedle screech from outside. "Come on, we have to complete the mission and get out here." I said as I reluctantly pulled the hug apart. Connie nodded with determination.

We ran into the corrider, and up the stairs. As I opened the door at the top, I saw...my mom? No, a statue of my mom. She looked like she was supposed to be holding something. That must have been one of her safehouses or somthing. I remember Pearl telling me something about those.

(BACK TO CONNIE'S POV)

We entered a room with a statue of Steven's mother in it. I only know what she was like from pictures and the Gems telling me about her. I knew she must have been a wonderful lady, and from what I can tell, I see a lot of her in Steven.

"You're mom was so beautiful." I said quietly. Steven looked over to me, and grinned.

"Yeah, she was." he walked over to the statue, and placed the crystal orb in his mom's hands. The statue then started to glow, and began to turn the walls from old to new. They were painted with bright colors, it was so pretty.

"Wait, wasn't there something you were supposed to fight?" I said worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe it left?" Just as he said that, the giant centipede we ran from earlier broke the walls.

"Connie! Don't worry!" Steven cried as he put a bubble around us. It broke with a piece of the wall hit it. "Are you okay?" he asked, his sheild in his hand. I nodded. "Okay, go over there. I'll fight this thing." he threw the sheild toward the monster as I ran to the corner and watched worriedly. His sheild his the things throat and it fell to the ground. Unforturnatly, so did Steven.

"Connie? Are you alright?" he groaned laying on the floor.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine, are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him on the floor. He slowly got up, and walked over the centipede and bubbled it's Gem. It dissapered into the air.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Come on, we have to...huhh..." he stumbled to the ground and fainted.

(STEVEN'S POV)

I woke up to Connie patting my head with a rag.

"Huh? Where are we?" I asked, trying to sit up. Connie pushed me back down.

"It's okay, we're back at the campsite. You took quite a hit at the temple. I had to carry you back. It's alright, though. We're safe now. I made dinner." I sat up, she made me a PB &amp; J sandwich, my favourite. I smiled, she always knew how to make me happy.

"Connie, I have to tell you something." I said setting my sandwich down. She swallowed her mouth full.

"What? Do you not want a sandwich? I have other stuff too like-"

"Connie, I'm in love with you." I said faster than I wanted to. Her eyes went wide and she was blushing madly. "I didn't want to interupt you, but I had to say it before I chickened out. If you think you heard wrong, you didn't. I'm in love with you, Connie. I always have been. You make me so happy, and I you don't pressure me. I just be with you. Ever since that day on the beach I knew you were the one for me. Please be mine, Connie. Please. I love you." My eyes were watering now. So were her's.

"Steven, I...I love you, too." she smiled greatly and kissed me. I love her kisses and I love her.

She pulled away. "Hey, when did you say you had to be back by?" She asked, her eyes brighter than ever.

"Saturday night, and now it's WedneSDAY. WE HAVE THREE DAYS TO OURSEVES." I smiled and laughed so much I fell to the ground. Connie fell with me.

She wrapped her arms around me tight. I hugged her back, and we watch the stars for awhile after that. Eventually, we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Just the two of Us

A Steven Universe Fanfiction

Steven had just finished packing up his things for his new mission alone. Since he was now 14, Pearl said he was old enough to go on his first lone mission. He just finished, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey, Steven! It's Connie!" she answered in her regular cheerful voice.

"Oh, hey, Connie. What's up?" Steven asked zipping his cheeseburger backpack.

"Nothing. Just bored. Do you wanna hang out?" she asked sounding exicted.

"No, I can't actually. I'm going on my first mission alone! Can you believe it?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah. That's..that's cool." Connie said back, her voice coming to a sorrow tone.

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do the next few days, maybe you can come with me! It'll be fun. Just the two of us." he suggested now slightly blushing.

"Yeah! That could be really fun! I can just tell my parents we're going on a road trip!"

his friend spoke in a eagar voice. "Okay, I'll be right back." she put the phone down for a few minutes while Steven waited patiently. They had never really had more than a few hours to themselves. But now they have 3 days! He'll have to make them count.

"STEVEN, THEY SAID YES!" Connie shouted into the phone. "Okay, okay. When are you leaving?" she asked walking to her room to pack.

"In a few hours maybe." he replied grinning.

"Great, I'll meet you at your house in 2 hours!" she hung up the phone, quickly, and began to pack her bags for the journey.

After playing video games while waiting for his friend, Connie finally arrived. Steven ran down the steps from his bed, and opened the door to see Connie with a backpack and sleeping bag.

"Did I bring enough? I hope I did." she asked nervous and blushing.

"Yeah, it's fine." he replied. "Now, if you're ready. It's time to go through the warp."

"Okay. Is it safe?" she asked, walking toward the object.

"Of course. As long as I'm with you, I won't let you get hurt. Promise." Steven smiled at Connie. "Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the warp.

"Okay, ready?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"Yeah, let's do it." she said, gripping Steven's hand tighter. Steven activated the warp, and the white-blue stream surrounded them. Connie was in awe at the beauty.

"Steven, it's so beautiful." she said, mezmorised.

"It is, isn't it?" he was examining the stream when they arrvied in the place of the mission.

"Okay, we're here." Steven said, leading Connie off the warp.

"Wow, so pretty." Connie said, they were in a forest. With mushrooms as big as them, and mountains in the distance. Steven nodded at the comment, then started toward the path. It was already getting dark, so they'd have to find a place to set up camp.

"So, what's this mission for anyway?" Connie asked walking along side Steven.

"Well, since this is my first mission without the other Gems, it's an easy one. All I have to do is take this sphere," he said holding up a blue crystal ball." and place it in the cave. Then, I take the creature that's been there and bubble it's Gem." he explained to Connie.

"Wow, that sounds really exciting. I wish my life was that cool." Connie said with a sigh.

"Well, it can be. Your here with me, right? I'm part of your life." Steven reassured. Connie nodded in aggrement. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Well, this looks like a good space for camp." Steven set his backpack down on the ground. They stopped at a small clearing next to a lake.

"Yes, nice choice, Steven." Connie laughed.

After the finished putting up the tent, they started the fire. Connie brought marshmellows, and Steven brought gramcrackers and chocolate. They made smores, and they laughed and talked. After they finished their food, Connie broke the scilence.

"Hey, Steven?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, friend?" he asked moving the sticks in the fire.

"Do you remember that time we were at the beach, and we danced?" she questioned staring at the flames.

"Yeah, that was fun. Why do you ask?" Steven asked curiously. Connie twirled a strand of hair in her hand, and was slightly blushing. Steven loved it when she did that.

"Well, do you think-" she was cut of by Steven standing up taking Connie's hand in his. He silently put his phone in the sand. The song that came on was Moonlight Sonata. Connie's favourite.

"I love this song." she said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Steven replied grinning. They danced to the rhythm in silence. Steven spun her around and she giggled. He loved that. The way her eyes lit up when he said something that made her really happy, he loved that too.

"Alright, I'm gonna do something. But you have to trust me. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"Is it okay if I put my hands here?" he gently place his hands on Connie's waist.

"S-sure. That's fine." she said blushing now.

"Okay, ready, go!" he picked her up, and spun her in the air. Then, he set her back on the ground and pushed her against a tree. He panted and his eyes widened. They didn't move, and neither of even breathed in that moment. Steven's face slowly grew closer to Connie's, and she didn't even object. He closed his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on Connie's lips. She lightly kissed back, and after a minute they pulled away.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I didn't..I" Steven studdered for a moment.

"Hey, it's okay." she smiled at the ground." I liked it.."her cheeks blushed like mad, but she didn't care.

"It's okay?" he asked taking Connie's hand. She nodded, then threw her arms around Steven.


End file.
